marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiko Oyama
Early Life Raised in captivity, X-23 was trained to be a weapon. Kinney did her best to ensure the child retained some semblance of humanity. Powers and Abilities Powers As the daughter of Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike, X-23 possessed most of her parents mutant powers. However, since she was still so young, some of her powers aren't as developed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing factor that enabled her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She was capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor was developed to such a degree, she was capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. It was unclear, however, if she was actually capable of regrowing severed limbs or missing organs. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': X-23's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She could be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she was exposed to a massive dose. *'Disease Immunity': Due to her highly efficient immune system, X-23 was immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She was capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retained this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's couldn't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans could, but at much greater distances. X-23 was able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent had been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. *'Superhuman Stamina': X-23's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She could exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Peak Human Strength': Because of her healing factor, X-23 could push her muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her height, weight, and build without sustaining injury. Unlike Wolverine, her skeleton wasn't laced with Adamantium. While her skeleton, much like her musculature, could withstand greater pressures than a normal human skeleton, she could only withstand so much weight and pressure without sustaining fractures. While not superhuman, she was at least strong enough to lift 294 lbs; twice her bodyweight. *'Superhuman Agility': X-23's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': X-23's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Retard Aging': Because of her healing factor, it will provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she could extend and retract at will. Those claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. X-23 can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws were naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised by her mother to kill her father, X-23 had been trained to become a living weapon. She was highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and was an expert in assassination techniques. Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Amiko was a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She was an excellent hand to hand combatant, with intensive training from her mother in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques, including Kenjutsu. Multilingual: Laura could speak fluent American English, French, and Japanese. She might have be able to speak other languages. Paraphernalia Adamantium Claws: X-23's claws were coated with the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, her claws are virtually unbreakable and are capable of cutting almost any substance, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the amount of force she could exert and the thickness of the substance. Also, since the bones of her hands and wrists were not laced with Adamantium, it was likely that the reverberation of her claws could conceivably break her hands with significant force. Unlike Wolverine, the presence of Adamantium in her body was not sufficient enough to interfere with her bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles, although it was as likely that some degree of her immune system was distracted by the presence of the foreign substance. Her claws could cut through the Hulk's skin and eyes. Personality and traits Supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Kenjutsu and other samurai warrior skills. Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Japanese Category:Humans